Something's In The Sewers
by TheIncredibleMadame-E
Summary: Someone or something is down there...but what? Five girls discover five secrets living in the NYC sewers, and then try to save them from a danger that is coming.
1. Chapter 1

_Sarosa ran down the pipe. It was coming for her, she knew it, she could hear it running after her. She rounded a corner, panting heavily. She reached into her bag and grabbed her cell phone, desperately dialing. _

_"Ugh!" she growled in rage, dropping her bag. It was holding her down. She pushed on, pleading for Kyla to answer._

_She did. But it wasn't the answer she wante__d. "Sarosa? Sarosa, thank goodness you called! I need you to track my phone, and then – oh my gosh! No! AUGH!" she heard the phone crash onto the ground, and the dial tone was heard._

_"Kyla…? Kyla!" Sarosa halted. "Kyla, answer me!" she stared at the phone. "Oh my gosh, __Ky__?" she was so scared, tears were actually in her eyes. __"__Kyla!"_

_She put her phone in her pocket and started running again. _Keep going, keep going…keep going! s_he__ thought._

_Suddenly, she came to a dead end. "No…"_

_"Well, well, well…"_

_Sarosa turned. And screamed._

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"KYLA MCGAHAN GIVE ME THAT!!!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP?!"

"WHEN KYLA GIVES ME THE – OW! YOU LITTLE – "

"WELL, LEMME GO!"

"GIVE IT…BACK!!!"

Sarosa stared at the three girls and shook her head, not even bothering to get involved. The four girls were in their usual hangout, an abandoned shed that only had one run-down couch. Kyla McGahan, the youngest of her best friends was playing with Chloe Burke's DS…for the millionth time…Nikki Baxter was trying to break up the fight that had broken out…and was failing miserably. Sarosa studied them for a minute longer then said, "Hey! Hey knock it off!"

"Well, make Kyla give me my DS back!" Chloe lunged for the DS and was stopped as Nikki grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

Sarosa looked over at Kyla, "Just do it."

Kyla paused. She sighed and got a pouting look on her face as she handed it over. "Fine…"

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Kyla and shoved her DS into her book bag.

Sarosa sighed. "I swear, you guys have _not_ gotten along any better than you did last year…it's a wonder why you guys are best friends anyway."

Chloe rolled her eyes. Kyla snorted, "Yeah, and Chloe's attitude ain't helping much either!"

Chloe growled and pounced at her. Kyla shrieked as she was pinned down, "Get off of me your fat butt is killing me!" Kyla grabbed Chloe's arms and with a swift move, pinned her underneath her, "Ha-ha…now what? Ohhhh got nothing to say to that do ya? Huh?!"

Chloe blew a raspberry. "Yeah, actually, I do…Get off of me!"

Kyla leaped off of Chloe and ran behind Sarosa before any further damage could be done. "So…how about that research project we're getting tomorrow?"

Nikki groaned. "Oh, man, I totally forgot about that…"

Chloe stood up. "I totally can't wait for it," she rolled her eyes.

Sarosa chuckled. "It can't be that bad."

"Need I say it's Mrs. Myers…?" Kyla said, making her way over to the couch. "She A) Not only hates me, but B) will give me a freakishly hard project to research, and C) will take it out on you guys because you are my friends."

"Ah, not Sarosa…she's Teacher's Pet…" Chloe smirked at Sarosa who blushed.

"I am not…she just likes my writing is all…" she stood up straight. "And to be honest, I'd like to do some research on something."

Nikki lifted an eyebrow. "Eh-heh, and I suppose you also can't wait for the new _Stupid Elephants of NYC_ movie to come out?"

Kyla leaped into the air, "I know I can't!"

Sarosa looked at Kyla then at Nikki, "What? No! No, I really do want to do research, honest! And besides, why would I want to see it, those movies are pointless _and_ the destroy brain cells."

Kyla looked at her confused, "Wait…like, brain cells, in your…brain…?"

Chloe snorted, "Kyla's living proof."

Nikki giggled. Kyla paused before giving Chloe the dirty look she usually gave to teachers who gave her detention.

Sarosa sighed. She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh, no it's 8:30! I gotta go guys! See you tomorrow!" she ran out the shed.

Kyla grabbed her backpack, "Me too…Sarosa wait up!"

Chloe looked at Nikki, "Well, we better get home."

Nikki nodded. "Wanna go the route when we hit my house first, or yours?"

Chloe thought a minute. "Yours. I'm in no rush to get home."

Nikki nodded then shouldered her bag.

HI! I know this is short, and I promise the next chapter will be longer.

This is my first FF, so plz no flames! Constructive criticism I can tolerate (and I do use it believe it or not) and good comments are always welcome!

Check out the character bios under meh name, kay?

-TheIncredibleMadame-E


	2. Chapter 2

"_Give me the phone!"_

_Let it go!"_

"_Give it to me!"_

_Ring, ring._

"_OH MY GOSH! IT'S RINGING!"_

"_Yes, I hear it…"_

"_Hello! This is NYC's favorite radio station The Breeze coming at you live!"_

"_Yes, hello?"_

"_Hello! Congrats, Mister, you are caller number 50!"_

"_OH ARE YOU KIDDING?"_

"_No, sir! And you know what that means!"_

"_Yes! I won! I won!"_

"_That is right! You have just won tickets to not only the Paper Nails concert, but tickets to _The Sorrowful Mourn_!"_

"_Is there any way – any way at all – that I can only have the concert tickets?"_

"_Heh-heh, uh, no sir."_

"_Doesn't matter, how many tickets?"_

"_Two for the Paper Nails concert, and two for _The Sorrowful Mourn_."_

"_Okay…" to the side he yelled, "Hey Leo! Get yourself a girlfriend and take her to see that new movie you wanted to see! I GOT TICKETS FOR YA!"_

"Hello…students…"

Mrs. Myers looked down at her freshman students with disgust, "I have the papers for your new assignment…take one please, the assignment you'll be researching is at the top…no doodling, Ms. Kyla."

Kyla kept her face frozen until Mrs. Myers turned around, and then gave her a dirty look.

"I want each of you to research a topic and give a full report of it in three months. Do you know what that means, kids?"

Silence.

"That means I want it done nicely, and professionally, hence the long due-date…"

Silence.

Mrs. Myers sighed. "Fine, students, you may work in groups…five is the maximum!"

Hands shot up.

"Yes, Sarosa." Mrs. Myers smiled broadly.

Sarosa smiled sweetly and folded her hands on her desk, "Are we allowed to make boards?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Myers nodded so hard her glasses almost fell off.

Kyla waved her hand in the air. "Hey!"

Mrs. Myers sucked in her breath. "Yes, Ms. Kyla?"

Kyla gave a smile so fake but sweet Mrs. Myers almost gave her detention. "Are we allowed to make video documents?"

Mrs. Myers lifted an eyebrow. "Why would you…?"

"Because I got sewers as my thing to research, and I maybe possibly want to video record something."

Mrs. Myers sucked in a breath. "I – "

Sarosa's face filled with glee, "Wow, Kyla, that's a great idea!"

Mrs. Myers nodded, "I agree… yes, Kyla, you may."

Sarosa raised her hand, "Can I work with Kyla?"

Mrs. Myers chuckled, "A bright student such as yourself work with…uh, Kyla? Are you sure you don't – "

Sarosa nodded. "Yes, I want to work with her."

Mrs. Myers sighed, "Okay…group up…"

Chloe slid over to Sarosa's desk, "Right, no teacher's pet, eh?"

Sarosa shook her head. "Nope."

Nikki sat in Chloe's lap. "So, sewers eh?"

Kyla pointed to the topic. "Yes. I think it will be awesome."

"There are freaks in the sewers," Marylin pointed out. 

"Only when Kyla goes in," Chloe said sweetly.

Kyla ignored her. "This should be fun. Nikki, do you have any more film for your camera?"

Nikki nodded. "Yeah."

"Great, we need to start making plans for when we go in." Kyla pulled out a sheet of paper, "Sarosa will research online, Marylin will type out what we find, Nikki and I will go into the sewers."

"No – I'm down with my part," Sarosa said. "But there are freaks down there, so I think we should go together."

Kyla nodded, "Kay. Oh wow, if we're going together, we'll get the monster on camera!"

"There's a monster?" Chloe lifted her eyebrow. 

"Yeah, we'll just record your face won't we?" Kyla grinned.

Chloe leaned forward and smacked her.

"OW!"

--------------

I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up. I know this isn't exactly the best chapter ever, but I promise you they will get longer as I progress…or something...

Anyway, that you SO MUCH for those who posted a comment or thing…that means so much to an author who is starting out!

Oh, yeah, and those who are reading this and don't have an account, and like it, thank you. (yes I'm talking to u Sarah!)

How much u wanna bet some Sarah out in the world reading this with no account just fainted?

LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Clear your mind of any thoughts you may have…"_

_A quiet chuckle was heard, "Easy for you to say…"_

"_Shut up, I'm teaching…clear your mind little ninjas."_

"'_Little Ninjas'? I for one am insulted."_

"_Hey! I said shut up!"_

"_Leave the poor kid alone."_

"_Yeah leave me alone. If you don't, he'll rip your throat out!"_

"_Shut up, Mikey I'm trying to help you."_

"_Shutting."_

Kyla made a face in her mirror. Chloe watched her. Sarossa watched Chloe watch Kyla. Nikki stared at them like they were morons. "Can we begin please?"

The three girls jumped. Kyla looked at her with her face frozen in a grimace. She relaxed, "Sure!"

Nikki held up a piece of paper. "Here is what I printed from online."

Kyla snatched them from her. "Sewers of New York are…uh-huh…uh-huh…sewers some more…sewers…oh wow…hey! That's pretty cool!"

Nikki cocked her head to one side, "Really? Ya think so? I thought it was kind of – "

"Of COURSE I don't think it's cool! We need action!" Kyla struck an action reporter pose. "We need to get into those sewers!"

Sarossa sighed, "I thought we agreed to go this weekend…?"

Kyla groaned, "Whatever…that's too long!"

Chloe gave her an awkward look, "That's tomorrow."

Sarossa looked at the clock. Suddenly, she gasped, shrieked then leaped at the radio on Nikki's dresser.

"Hello! Congrats, Mister, you are caller number 50!"

"OH ARE YOU KIDDING?"

"No, sir! And you know what that means!"

"Yes! I won! I won!"

"That is right! You have just won tickets to not only the Paper Nails concert, but tickets to _The Sorrowful Mourn_!"

"It's called _Awakening the Sorrowful Mourn_ you idiot!" Sarossa yelled, obviously peeved.

"Paper Nails? LUCKY!" Chloe pouted.

"Is there any way – any way at all – that I can only have the concert tickets?" the caller asked.

"Stupid," Sarossa muttered.

"Heh-heh, uh, no sir."

"Doesn't matter, how many tickets?"

"Two for the Paper Nails concert, and two for The Sorrowful Mourn."

"Okay…" to the side he yelled, "Hey Leo! Get yourself a girlfriend and take her to see that new movie you wanted to see! I GOT TICKETS FOR YA!"

"I'd gladly be that Leo person's girlfriend!" Sarossa hissed.

"Why?" Nikki lifted her eyebrows.

"Because that person is giving them to him, duh!" Sarossa crossed her arms like a kid in time-out.

"Hey I have a question!" Kyla waved her hand in the air. "If the announcer says that it's 'The Breeze coming at you live' how come it's recorded first?"

Sarossa rolled her eyes, "Who cares? I wanted those tickets!"

"Yeah because you blew your money watching it five times this week!" Chloe said.

"No, only four." Sarossa harrumphed.

"I'm here!"

A musical voice filled the room. The four girls looked up. There she was, the ever lovely Marylin with her totally stylish hippy-like outfit. She pulled off her round shades. "Hey, everyone, what's up?"

Kyla leaped at her and grabbed the bag she held. "Ooh-hoo-hoo…Me sees deh tape-ees!"

Marylin laughed, "Yup! Two bucks each!"

Chloe took the bag from Kyla and pawed through a few things. "Scissors…tape…glue guns…glue _sticks_…glitter –"

"That stuff is so overrated." Kyla said aloud. "I hate glitter."

Chloe just nodded. "And…is that gel pens I see?" she pulled out a pack of 30, "Wowzers."

Marylin shrugged. "I'd prefer _groovy_ but yes, it's it…_Wowzers_. It was about five dollars…more or less."

Kyla slammed the tapes into the camera. "Ha-ha!" she handed the camera to Nikki, "And action!"

Nikki hit RECORD and aimed it at Kyla.

"This is Kyla McGahan coming to you live-ish from Nikki's bedroom and tomorrow – WE HIT THE SEWERS!"

Hiya ya'll! Third chapter, I'm so proud of me! Sorry it took so long, I feel so bad...;; Anyway, I just realized I barely introduced Marylin! Roar I'm so mad at me…LOL, anyway, if you wanna know more about her, click on my name and…profile and crap like dat.

Oh yes, and if anyone can tell me where the name _Kyla McGahan_ is from, you will get a cookie! throws cookies in the air

Hi, Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

"_OW!"_

"_Oh, stop it!"_

"_IT HURTS!"_

"_Stop being such a baby."_

"_WELL it HURTS!"_

"_Stop moving."_

"_I can't!"_

"_Dude! It's not that hard!"_

"_Yes it is, I'm dying over here."_

"…_Don't tempt me."_

"_Hey, I –"_

"_HOLD!"_

"_AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH!!"_

Kyla froze. "Did you hear that?"

Sarosa held up the camera, "Yes, Kyla, we all heard the groans of the pipes."

"No. They _screamed _this time_."_

"Sure, Kyla, whatever you say."

Kyla frowned at her friends. "It's true!"

Emery took the camera from Sarosa, "Kyla, get the mic and start rambling – uh, I mean giving your presentation."

Kyla glared at her, then got the look of an angel on her face. "Hello, this is Kyla McGahan, in the sewers of NYC…it seriously stinks down here."

"Intelligent," Chloe muttered.

"Right now we are looking at graffiti on the walls, which we think is the work of gangs."

Sarosa tried not to laugh.

Kyla smiled, "I think we need to look a little more, I'm not quite sure what we're looking for, no one has told me yet…" she gave an evil look to Chloe, and then winked at the camera, "I'll be right back."

Emery sighed and stopped recording. "Kyla we're just looking at the junk in the sewers."

"That stupid, we need something else."

Sarosa giggled, "Well, it's what we have."

Chloe cocked her hip, "Yeah, but we can make it a little bit better." She pushed Kyla and then grabbed her shirt and pulled her back.

Kyla shrieked. "CHLOE!"

Emery looked around nervously, "Guys! We can't be making too much noise!"

"Why?" Kyla said, eyeing Chloe.

"Because gangs could be in here…"

"And?"

"Kyla you are so clueless." Sarosa muttered, "We could be seriously hurt."

"Oh my gosh, we could even be ra- "

"Yes," Chloe interrupted nervously. "Yes Kyla we could, let's get off the subject."

"Okay…"

Sarosa sighed, "This is so gross, can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go, I need to be home in fifteen minutes," Emery said.

"Okay." Sarosa picked up the bag and began walking off.

Suddenly Kyla yanked her back. "Sarosa…"

Sarosa looked at her distressed face. "What?" Then she noticed all of her friends were looking at her, almost like they were scared. "What?!"

They all pointed passed her.

Sarosa turned around, confused, 'Uh…okay, what – "

She saw it. She gulped. "Wow, Kyla, there's your gangs…"

Chloe barely blinked, "They have weapons you guys…"

"Many thanks, Captain OBVIOUS!" Kyla said shakily.

"Guys…" Sarosa said, "Remember…eighty…oceans…"

Kyla's eyes lit up momentarily, "I thought of that!" then she went back to being scared. "Okay.

Sarosa shook hard as she was stared at continuously. "NOW!"

And they ran off in different directions.

YESH! I AM BAAAACK! Sorry it took so long, my computer has been stupid lately, and this chapter isn't vury guud at all…anyway, I am alive, and I think I'll get another up tonight (chapter that is)

Oh yes, and I think Sarah deserves a "HI!"

HI!!1111ONEONEONEONE1!!111!1


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE, I'M SO SORRY READERS!

Nyaaaahhh.

I keep forgetting to do this:

Emery is Nikki. The person I based her off of complained ("Nikki?! Wuuuuuut?!") about the name and asked me to change it to Emery XD

Anywho, I hope this helps XD


End file.
